Real
by leeChunnie
Summary: (YUNJAE Ini kisahku , perjalanan cintaku dengan suamiku hingga akhirnya kami bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan. / nc / Typo.
1. Chapter 1

REAL

TITTE : REAL

AUTHOR : Risma Cassiopeia

Rate : T to M

Gendre : -

Warning : Boy x Boy ( yaoi )/ Nc / alur gak jelas / EYD berantakan / typo / yunjaeyoosumin and other Super Junior .

Summay : Ini kisahku , perjalanan cintaku dengan suamiku hingga akhirnya kami bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Terlihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang menikmati sarapanya mereka. Hanya ada dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar , tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara mereka sampai akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka membuka pembicaraan.

" Boo aku harus ke Jepang " ucap Yunho kepada istrinya yang sedang serius dengan makanannya.

"…"

" Boo aku bicara padamu, kau jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini , aku sungguh tak sangup kau diamkan begini" ucap Yunho sambil memohon pada istrinya yang sedang mendiamkanya sejak kemarin itu. Yunho bangun dari kursinya dan berlutut di depan istrinya. " aku janji akan akan pulang tepat di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita " ucap Yunho pada istrinya.

"…"

" Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, Changmin sudah menungguku di dorm" ucap Yunho. Sebelum Yunho pergi dia mencium bibir cerry milik istrinya, lumatannya terasa lembut dan memabukan. Yunho melepaskan lumatanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemennya dan istrinya.

Jaejoong melihat punggung Yunho yang berjalan menjauh. Kesal memang tapi mau apa lagi ini sudah menjadi pilihan mereka.

Jaejoong Pov

Annyeong Kim anni Jung jaejoong imnida pasti kalian berfikir kenapa margaku Jung kan ? ah iya tak ada yang tau jika aku dan Yunho sudah menikah 5 tahun lalu. Tepatnya dihari ulang tahunku yang ke 22 tahun, aku menikah dengan Yunho disebuah gereja yang ada di China, pernikahan kami tertutup hanya ada teman dan keluarga terdekat kami yang hadir. Kalian pasti berfikir lagikan? karena aku dulu adalah anggota gruup yang terkenal DBSK / TVXQ. Tapi itu dulu aku sudah keluar dari grup itu. Kalian pasti berfikir lagi bukan? Hmhmhm itu cerita yang amat menyakitkan bagi kami, cerita yang tak akan ku lupakan. Dimana aku , Junsu, dan Yoochun harus meninggalkan grup yang sudah menjadi bagian hidup kami. Keputusan yang sulit uutuk kami, tapi harus kami lakukan. Aku , Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, dan Yunho sepakat untuk mengajukan gugatan ke agensi kam. Tapi setelah kami berfikir kami putuskan hanya aku, junsu, dan yoochun saja yang mengajukan gugatan kepada agensi kami. Karena kami tidak mau nama grup yang membesarkan kami menghilang begitu saja. Sakit memang tapi ini adalah pilihan kami ber5. Ahh sudah jangan kembali ke masa lalu, kita tatap ke depan ke depan toh kami sering bertemu , berkumpul, dan bercanda gurau. Memang tidak didepan fans kami, tapi itu lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Heheheheheh… geejee..

Jelek pula…

lanjut of hapus


	2. Chapter 2

REAL

TITTE : REAL

AUTHOR : leeChunnie a.k.a Risma Cassiopeia

Rate : T to M

Gendre : -

Warning : Boy x Boy ( yaoi )/ Nc / alur gak jelas / EYD berantakan / typo / yunjaeyoosumin and other Super Junior .

Summay : Ini kisahku , perjalanan cintaku dengan suamiku hingga akhirnya kami bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

\.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

.

..

.

Aku sedang menatap laptop yang tengahku pakai, aku tersenyum senyum sendiri setiap kali membaca mention fansku. Yah walaupun kebanyakan yang mereka pakai bahasa yang tak ku mengerti artinya tapi aku senang banyak yang mendukungku dengan Yunho. Sempat terbersit dibenaku Go Public, tak aku urungkan niatku aku tak mau Yunho terkena masalah. Biarkanlah fakta ini hanya beberapa orang yang tau, itu lebih baik supaya tidak menjadi konflik. Aku sudah capek berurusan dengan manta Agensiku, aku tak tau apa mau mereka tapi aku , Junsu , dan Yoochun hanya mengahadapinya dengan senyuman. Kami tau fans kami mendukung kami semua yang kami lakukan dan mendoakan kami kembali berlima lagi. Semoga cepat terjadi, aku sudah tak sangup lagi jika terlalu lama kami terpisah menjadi 2 kubu. Aku lelah tuhan, aku sudah tak sangup lagi aku berharap semua ini cepat berakhir, aku tak kuat lagi jika aku ingin bertemu dengan uri Changmin harus sembunyi-srmbunyi. Dan tak jarang juga Yunho sering di Apartementku, tapi aku dan Yunho bisa mengatasinya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemarin Yunho berangkat ke JEPANG, kalian pasti berfikir kenapa aku memdiamkannya? Aku marah karena dia menerima begitu saja dan tak bertanya dulu kepadaku. Pertama kalinya Yunho begini biasanya dia selalu bertanya dulu pada ku baru dia memutuskan atau menyetujui sebuah kontrak kerja apapun itu. Itu membuatku marah padanya dan mendiankabya.

Jaejoong Pov End

.

.

.

.

Yunho Pov

.

.

.

Aku terus menghubunginya tapi dia tak kunjung menerima telefunku. Apa dia masih marah suaminya ini? Aggghghhgh ….. itu menbuatku gila, jika dioa terus mendiamkan aku seperti ini. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah, ke terus menghubunginya, 1 kali, 2 kali, 5 kali, 10 kali aku terus mencoba samapai akhirnya dia menerima telefunku. Aku senang bisa mendengar suaranya.

" Yeoboseo? " katanya di seberang sana

" Jaejoong akhinya kau menerima telefunku juga" jawabku

" Waeyo?" jawabnya dengan dingin, ternyata dia masih padaku.

" Anni, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu saja " jawabku

" Oh , kau merindukanku?" tanyanya padaku

" Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

" Aku juga " jawabnya

" Kau sudah makan? Jangan sampai telat makan ya istriku" ucapku pada Jaejoong yang sukses membuat bulatan merah dipipinya, walapun aku tidak meliat tapi bisa meraakannya. *yunpa punya pengelihatan jarak jauh, wkwkwkwkwk*

" Sudah suamiku" jawab Jaejoong disebrang sana

Kami asyik bercada gurau, tiba tiba ada yang memangilku utuk naik keatas panging.

" Jae, aku bekerja dulu ne?" ucapku pada Jaejoong

" ne Suamiku" jawabnya.

.

.

.

Yunho Pov End

.

.

.

. TBC

Thanks ne , aku baca baca semua reviewnya.. dan satu lagi ini FF udah pernah aku post di Fb ku….

Ada yang mau berteman denganku di facebook? Bisa di add Risma Cassiopeia atau follow Twitterku sekalian promosi risma_cassie 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Real **

**Author : leeChunnie a.k.a Risma Cassiopeia**

**Rate : T to M**

**Gendre : -**

**Warning : Boy x Boy ( yaoi ), Nc, Typo, EYD Berantakan, alur gak jelas, YunjaeYoosuMin and other Super Junior. **

**Summay : Ini kisahku, perjalanan cintaku dengan suamiku, hingga akhirnya kami bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

Tidak terasa 1 minggu sudah Yunho ada di Jepang , selama itu Jaejoong kesepian di dalam apartementnya dan Yunho. Tapi kadang-kadang aku keluar atau selca di Twitter, kadang aku tertawa membaca mention fansku. Yak apun aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah mereka. Ada yang menanyakan apakah aku ikut ke Jepang bersama Yunho atau tidak dan ada juga yang menanyakan tentang hal aneh aneh lainnya. Hah aku sudah tak sabar menunggu Yunho pulang. Ingatan ku kembali ke 6 tahun lalu ketika Yunho resmi melamarku disebuah Restorant yang ada di Jepang.

.

.

Flasback On

.

.

25 November 2007

Aku di tuntun oleh Yunho menuju sebuah ruangan yang entah aku juga tak tau, karena mataku tertutup oleh Yunho,

" Yun …"

" hhmm"

" kita mau kemana?"

" kau diam lah dulu"

" tapi kita di mana ini? Nantar ada yang lihat dan curiga …" belum selesai aku melanjutkan ucapkanku Yunho sudah memotongnya.

" uttsss, kau tak perlu khawatir aku sudah memboking semua tempat ini" ucap Yunho. " Akhirnya kita sampai juga " ucap Yunho sambil menuntunku ke sebuah kolam yang sangat indah yang ada di Restorant itu, kolam yang di sulap sedemikian rupa supaya menjadi indah dan terang.

" kau suka?" Tanya Yunho padaku

" hmhh, ini kauyang mempersiapkannya?" Tanya ku padanya

" hmm, di bantu oleh Yoochun dan Changmin" jawab Yunho pada ku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya. Malam yang sangat membahagiakan , malam yang tak akanku lupakan malam di mana Yunho melamarku dan kami merencanakan pernikahan kami.

.

.

.

Flaskback Off

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadi di mana aku di lamar oleh Yunho. Hmhm aku inggin kemabali ke masa dulu di mana kami bisa bebas bersama Yunho, biarpun tak ada yang tau yang sebernarnya tapi aku suka bisa bersama Yunho di mana pun dan kapanku. Ahh semoga cepat itu terjadi dan tak akan lama lagi semua itu akan terjadi. *well kita berharap sajalah, semoga terjadi AKTF*

Jaejoong Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

Normal Pov

Seorang _namja_ manly yang baru saja turun dari pesawat yang membawanya pulang ke Korea, _namja_ yang telah di tunggu oleh Istri tercintanya di rumah mereka. _Namja_ itu merogos katong saku bajunya dan akan berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang yang telah menunggunya selama seminggu.

.

.

.

Yunho Pov

.

.

Aku baru saja sampai di Korea , ahhh rasanya sangat gembira bisa bertemu dengan seorang yang selama seminggu, ku raih handphone ku yang ku simpan di dalam kantong celanaku. Suara sambungan terdengar _tutt tutt tutt _lama sekali ku menunggu akhinya terdengar suara yang tak ku dengar selama seminggu.

" Yeoboseo ?" ucapnya di seberang sana.

" kau di mana?" Tanya ku padanya sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawa ku keluar dari Bandara.

" Di rumah, waeyo?" Tanyanya padaku lagi

" kau tak pergi keluar?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan melewati beberapa fans yang sengaja menunggu kami di bandara.

" Anni, aku sedang menunggu Yoochun dan Junsu kami ingin membuat pesta perayaan lagu kami yang keluar hari ini" jawabnya padaku

" Begitukah? Ok baiklah aku akan pulang kesana 4 jam lagi ne" jawabku padanya sambil memasuki mobil yang sudah di siapkan oleh pihak agensiku.

" hmhmh , baiklah ajak sekalian changmin ne" ucapnya padaku

" Ne akan ku beritau Changmin, tapi aku akan terlambat ne, " jawabku padanya

" ne aku tau, kau berhati hatilah, aku menunggu mu, Saranghae"

" Nado Saranghae My Lovely" ucapku sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

Setelah aku menyudahi pembicaraanku dengan Jaejoong. Aku duduk berdampingan bersama Changmin. " Kau ada acara hari ini?" Tanya ku padanya

" Waeyo _Hyung_?" Tanya Changmin padaku

" Anni, istriku menyuruhku memberitahuku supaya kau datang ke apartment kami" jawabku padanya sambil melihat sebuah mobil yang terus mengikuti kami sedari tadi.

" Emang ada apa?" Tanya Changmin padaku sambil bermain games di handphonenya.

" Katanya ada pesta, ada Yoochun dan Junsu juga katanya Jaejoong" jawab ku padanya sambil terus memperhatikan mobil yang terus mengikuti kami.

" Ada pacarku?" Tanya Changmin bersemangat

" Molla, mungkin ada aku jaga tak tau" jawabku

" Arraso, aku akan datang" jawab Changmin sambil kembali focus pada handphonenya lagi

" hmhm, kau kesana duluan aku akan menyusul" jawabku

" Arra " jawabnya yang sambil seriius menatap handphonenya.

Ahhh, aku terus memperhatikan mobil yang terus mengikuti kami, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan membawa mobil sendiri. " Aku turun disini saja " ucapku pada manejerku.

" hmhmh , baiklah aku turunkan kau di tempat mobilmu saja " ucap manejerku

" Baiklah" ucapku akhirnya

Akhirnya kami sampai disebuah taman, dan di sana aku melihat mobilku. Aku turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju mobilku, aku mengelabui fansku dengan menggunakan topi dan kaca mata hitam tapi tetap saja sesaeng bisa mengenaliku. Aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan melaju meninggalkan kawasan taman itu.

Aku terus mengelilingi kota Seol selama 3 jam , tapi masih saja aku di ikuti oleh mobil itu, ya sudahlah aku langsung saja ke apartementku dan Jaejoong saja. Akhirnya aku membalikan mobilku dan melaju ke kawasan _Gangnam_.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Mian ne kemarin pendek, gara gara semua folder Dong Bang ku di hapus oleh kakakku jadinya begitu deh asilnya.

Ini aku usahaiin chapter 3 cepat, jadi review ne..

Tapi mian pendek lagi ya.. tapi aku janji di chapter depan ada Ncnya.. hehehehe

tanks to

nanajunsu , irengiovanny , heeliii , JungJaema , cindyshim07 , Mel , ifa. , babywonwon3 , Andini V , Sirayuki Gia , NaraYuuki , Devi Cassiopeia , mian aku lupa siapa aja. ada yang belum ke subut?

dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku thor, atau author panggil aku Risma

Akhir kata aku ucapkan Gomawa all

AKTF

Lee Han An


End file.
